


More Than Life

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Regret, Sad, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Snape knows the truth about the elder wand and it’s allegiance, but he will not tell Voldemort.Draco must live, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape (Heavily Implied), Severus Snape & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	More Than Life

“You killed Dumbledore, Severus.”

Snape’s eyes widened at the Dark Lord’s words.

“While you live...” Voldemort continued, stepping closer to his subject, his loyal serpent at his heels. “The elder wand can not truly be mine.”

As frightened as he was in this moment that would surely be his last, and Snape was indeed frightened, he couldn’t help but feel relieved as well.

The Dark Lord, it seemed, knew not the proper ritual in which to make the elder wand his own.

The wizard who had taken the life of its last owner, did not necessarily have to be the wand’s new master. No.

That honor belonged to the one who managed to disarm the previous wielder.

Draco was the true master of the elder wand now, for it was he who had won it from Dumbledore.

Draco. His son. The child who had never known the name of his true sire. A beautiful, perfect blending of Lucius and himself...

Severus loved the boy, and though Draco did not know it, Snape was very much still his father.

“You’ve been a good and faithful servant, Severus...” The Dark Lord crooned to the tensing wizard before him. “...but only I can live forever.”

If this was to be his end, then so be it. So long as Draco was allowed to live, he would gladly cast aside his own miserable existence. 

If only he could have a moment with his son. If only he could tell him everything he had always wished for him to know.

If only he could tell him that he loved him, that he always had, and that he always would.

“My lord...” He bravely began to ask for this one last request.

It was an unfortunate thing for Severus Snape, that Voldemort was not a being who catered small mercies to his followers.

His throat was slit before he could speak another word and, within seconds, Nagini was poised to strike.

The only comforting thought that offered itself to him as he lay dying was that Draco would live.

That was surely worth more than his life.


End file.
